I'm Happy For You
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: A denied love can make ones self feel as if they're suffocating. Left unsaid and unnoticed it can add a drowning feeling onto that. What happens when Hiei faces Kurama with his feelings? Oneshot.


Alright this is a one-shot I made because my best friend recently got a boyfriend but she waited a whole month to tell me and kept it ALL behind my back so I got angry and I decided I would write about it!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, The Daily Show, or any other thing I might use in any of my stories and soon there will be a cool disclaimer for ALL of my stories on my profile!

So here it is… your moment of zen. Is hit with fruit Sorry I watch to much 'The Daily Show'

Okay… once again. Here is…

I'm Happy For You.

The evening sun was slowly descending upon the city's rooftops bringing about a cooler temperature to the city that seemed to slow it down for the night and make it quieter.

Kurama sat in his room pondering over a math problem that had seemed to stump him this night.

Outside unbeknownst to him a certain fire demon was watching over him from his tree.

Hiei's P.O.V

The fox was working on that stupid ningen homework, I hate it and I don't know why. I hate ningens period and there's nothing to be said against it.

I finally admit to myself that I love the fox and he goes and gets a girlfriend… a ningen one at that who is not remotely pretty. Love… what is love? Who am I to speak of it as if it nothing of much importance.

But quite the contrary, as I have experienced it is a thing that can swallow you whole and suffocate you without mercy. Or maybe I'm misjudging the obvious, I don't know and I honestly don't care.

I love Kurama and that's all there is to it, but how am I supposed to tell him now that his life is filled with only her? I can't take just a friendship from him, it is drowning me and I feel I might burst soon.

I flitted over to his window and tapped on it, my intentions not quite clear yet. His beautiful emerald eyes snapped over to me and he instantly moved to open the window for me.

"Good evening Hiei what brings you here?" He questioned as I went into the room and took a seat against a wall and he retook his seat at the desk. "I need to talk to you." I said.

I could feel my voice getting softer and softer, maybe this night would be the night I told him of my love for him… or maybe not. But either way I needed to find out about this girl he has devoted so much of his time to.

"What about?" His eyes changed to confusion and concern. I don't like that look, I want to make it go away, to make everything go away; but I don't know how to do that.

"About that girl." I looked down at the ground then back at him, "the one you're always with."

"Suvi?" He asked. "What about her?"

"What is she to you?"

He was silent a moment his look still in confusion but he just watched me as if expecting something more. "She's my girlfriend, going out together if that makes it more clear."

"Why do you like her?"

"Because she doesn't know anything, she's pretty, has a good personality, and is very laid back on everything I guess that just stands out with me."

"How much do you like her?"

"What's with the sudden interest in her all of a sudden?" I couldn't give him a answer because I didn't have one myself I just wanted to admit how I felt towards him… but I couldn't… it wouldn't be right.

"I don't like her."

"Why?"

"I just don't!" Shouting… then silence… one of the things I despise about myself is that it feels as if I have no control over my temper and it seems to get the best of me in the worst time.

"Hiei?" His voice was soft, and concerned it tore me up inside. My eyes closed trying to regain my composer. "I feel there's a second motive to you're being here."

"And if there is?"

"Nothing… I was just wondering why?" That same soft tone was in him… why does he do this to me? Does he know it feels like he's killing me with it? Probably not, that's why he's doing it… I find no logic in that.

"Why are you with a ningen of all things?" I questioned looking up at him. His gaze was blank and I didn't blame him for it, all of this must be confusing for him and I could do nothing against it.

I hate feeling this way, and I hate these feelings.

"I don't know I'm just attracted to her." He explained. "But Hiei is there a more important reason for this subject that you wished to talk about?"

I know he doesn't mean to pry or push into me it's never been in his nature to do something of the sort he's just concerned I can hear and see it in him. I've known him for to long to be blinded by the façades he puts up.

"I don't know, I don't know why I came here really." I admitted.

"Can you explain it?"

"Kurama I… I really like you but-." I stopped when his head turned from me and his eyes showed sudden surprise and unbelieving in them.

I watched him but he did nothing but turn slightly back to me. The tension was heavy and the silence was deadly to me. By his actions you would have to be an idiot to not know he had figured out that I really loved him it was just his reaction to it was hard to decipher.

Finally I stood up and went to the window understanding in my head. I walked over to the window and turned to him. "I understand." With that I was gone from the room.

I reappeared on a high tree branch in a dense forest with the newly appeared night sky above me. 'I understand.' I thought to myself looking upwards. 'But I want you to know.'

'I'm happy for you.'

A/N: if you didn't pick up on the ending it meant that he was happy for Kurama's relationship with that girl Suvi. Anyways my reasons for this have been said above. Basically i wrote this becasue like... i'm kind of upset at them for that but none-the-less i'm happy for them and i just dont know how put it into words.


End file.
